Cruising for a Bruising
by JShark419
Summary: Shawn goes on a cruise with Jasmine. And it starts off well at first but things happen. Like having to share a room with another couple and who knows how that will pan out. But overall, they should have a great time on a cruise ship. There's massages, a waterslide, and more. But what happens when the seas get rough and its everyone for themselves.
1. Getting the Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. No profit is being made, it belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Dedicated to the one and true professional writer...Knifez. He's an excellent awesome writer. Such classics are Despair Island and Total Drama Chaos, which I highly recommend. Happy (late) birthday dude. Hope ya like.**

**Also first time writing for Jasmine or Shawn, so I hope I have them in character. **

* * *

**Seven Months After Pahkitew Island**

Shawn was lying on his bed, looking up at a poster on his ceiling, seeing it had a zombie on it. He held a small serrated survival knife in his hand, silently moving his hand with it, back and forth in the air.

He then squinted his eyes and aimed the knife for the ceiling, eventually throwing it straight up and getting it lodged into the poster/ceiling.

"Bulls-eye," Shawn cheered to himself, seeing it was lodged into the zombies eye.

All of a sudden, Shawn heard a strange sound. He looked down and chuckled, as he climbed out of his bed and headed toward his door. "Time for something to eat."

He exited his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. As he got closer, he heard some sort of gagging sound. Feeling fear creep over him he dashed the rest of the way to the kitchen.

He gasped when he saw his uncle standing there, holding his throat with both hands. He turned to see his nephew in the room and frantically pointed to his throat.

Shawn instantly knew what was happening. His uncle was choking. "Uncle Floyd, hold on I'll get it out of yah!" Running over and quickly giving his uncle the Heimlich Maneuver. Thrusting his fists into the bottom of his uncles chest, as he tried with all his might to dislodged whatever was causing the two of them such distress.

Eventually, Uncle Floyd coughed up the food and it flew out, landing on the counter. His uncle, using the side of the counter as support as he held his chest, calming his breathing.

Shawn wiped sweat off his forehead, congratulating himself on a great job. He decided to see what his uncle choked on and saw a bag of grapes on the counter. He rolled his eyes. He turned to said uncle who was now much calmer.

"You need to remember to chew," He said simply.

His uncle just snorted, "I was about to, but then I saw the touch down." He pointed to the television on the counter, under the cabinets.

"You watch too much football," Shawn countered, with a smile, giving his uncle a look over. Seeing how it he looked, his biceps muscles bulge through the sleeves of long sleeve shirt. His hair color and eyes were the same color as Shawn's, but his hair was much shorter.

Uncle Floyd just turned back to the television, popping another grape in his mouth, ignoring his nephews comment. After it went to a commercial a second later, he turned back. "I think you have mail." He picked up an envelope from the table and handed it to him.

Shawn ignored the fact his uncle ignored his comment. So he snatched his mail from his uncle and took it out of the envelope. He saw the words 'Cruise for You!' in bold on the front.

As he walked back to his bedroom, to further investigate his mail. He heard his uncle in the background cheering again for his sports team.

He reentered his room and sat down at his desk, which was empty except for his laptop and a movable mouse, and a stack of folders to one side.

He tore the envelope off placed it beside his lap top. He read the contents and smiled huge, feeling excitment come over himself. He places the paper on the table and instantly stands up, going over to his bed, and reaching underneath to grab something.

He placed it at arm's length from himself in mid-air, it was the brief case with the money he won at Pahkitew Island. He set it on the floor next to his desk as he sat back down and opened his lap top and booted it up. Logging in and opening the internet.

Signing into his recent Skype account. He looked to the left to see who was on and found it amazing to see the one person he was look for, was in fact on. That being Jasmine of course. He also saw Sky, and Sammy on.

He clicked on Jasmines name and requested a chat with her immediately, which he received in second flat.

"Hey Jaz," He greeted, with a broad smile.

"Hey Shawn, what's up?" She greeted back, her warm smile as usual, one of the several things he loved about her.

He saw her sitting in what looked like her kitchen.

"I just got something amazing in the mail," He showed her the paper. "And I thought you should know."

"What is it?" She asked, now curious.

"It's a seven-day seven night cruise from New York City to France," Shawn replied. "I got it in the mail today. It said for me and one other guest of my choosing."

Jasmine went bright with a smile. "So you've chosen me? That's so sweet Shawn!"

"No!" Shawn chuckled. "I chose my uncle to come. I just called to say I won't be able to Snapchat or Skype for a while."

Jasmine quirked an eyebrow, but didn't reply. He emotions changing quickly, from excitement to something like anger.

"Na, just kidding," Shawn chuckled. "Sorry couldn't help it. Of course you're the one I'm inviting."

Jasmine went back to excitement. "You know Shawn, that's a first from ya, joking. Heh, a side I have to admit I like. And sounds awesome about the trip. But there's one problem."

"What's that?" Shawn asked frowning.

"I'm in Australia, remember," She replied, realization hitting the two of them.

Shawn sat back in his seat feeling depressed. "There has to be some way it can work."

"I can always fly out to New York city to meet you," Jasmine suggested.

Shawn flipped a smile and nearly face palmed. "I forgot about that." He looked over to his side. "I was so excited with the news of telling you, I forgot I can pay for your flight." He holds the briefcase in view of her.

"I don't really know how Canadian currency will help me out here?" Jasmine smiled, "But no worries about paying for it. The money spent on the flight will be worth it to spend time with my Shawny."

Shawn's cheeks brushed red as he looked slightly away. "The ship sets sail in three days. So I'll meet ya here then." He looked back at her.

"Awesome Shawn," Jasmine smiled. "I'll tell my folks and I'll see ya in three days."

"Sounds great," Shawn said.

For a while the chatted some more of how they would get to NYC and what the ship had for luxury. They had to share a room, but that was totally fine with them. The ship had a spa, gigantic pool with a huge water tube for a water slide. A huge 24 hour buffet dining room. And tons of other things to keep the newly couple could find enjoying.

Shawn told his uncle and he didn't really care, he'd have the house to himself again for a week. His uncle cared for his nephew deeply, it just didn't seem it most of the time. So Shawn used his money and bought the tickets to the ship two days early, reading the name it said of the ship, he liked it. The Coaster!

Jasmine got permission from her parents, who were more than happy to send her. Seeing her happy was what they wanted most which she ever so thanked them for.

So a few days later, it was the day of the cruise. Shawn had decided to drive to the airport in New York City, so he could meet his girlfriend in person, which she knew about ahead of time.

Shawn took a train from the closet train station to the big apple. It was an easy bought train ticket, hence his money, which he was careful to keep hidden, especially in this city. Which was just a back pack. He decided that his money was more important than anything to carry around. So with the exception for dental care, he brought nothing else.

Shawn checked the busy airport for her. He saw her flight land nearly 20 minutes ago. And still no sign of her at the check out gate.

He saw families and business people and a few flight attendants. Worried, he called out her name, "Jasmine!"

"Shawn!" He heard back.

Shawn spun around in search of who voiced his name. "Jasmine?"

"Over here!" He heard a familiar voice.

Shawn spun to face the voice and smiled wide when he saw Jasmine. Only slightly since the airport was very crowded on this day. And it was only a Wednesday. So there were several people between the two and with Jasmines height, she saw him perfectly.

With some random pushing and apologizing the two met up with each other.

"Shawn, it's great to see ya in person again," She said. Grabbing the lad up around his arms and hoisting him off his feet in a hug.

Shawn feeling like his ribs were being caved in, just smiled back, as he felt her strength. "It's...amazing...to see...you to...Jasmine,...You sure...do...have...super strength."

Jasmine forgot her strength and set her BF down. "Sorry. So how have you been?"

"Great and yourself?" He asked.

"Peachy," She replied back, grabbing her own bag. "It was a fun flight. Minus the crying baby in the seat behind me and some fat gut always annoying everyone by asking for extra peanuts."

Shawn chuckled, "I'd told him to stuff it."

"It was gonna, but I thought better of myself," Jasmine chuckled herself. She followed Shawn outside where a Taxi was already waiting.

Jasmine was going to ask how it was there for them already, since there were hundreds of people needing a cab.

Shawn turned and interrupted her question. "Pick a number between 300 and 400."

"Um...350?" Jasmine said, confused on his question.

"Exactly," Shawn said, holding the door open for her.

She face palmed and new what it meant. She liked how Shawn worked. She thanked him for the door open as she got in. Shawn entered next and they sped off toward where the cruise liner was.

Shawn leaned closer to where he could chat to the taxi driver, "$400 says we get there in 20."

The taxi driver quirked an eyebrow, "You got the dough?"

Shawn showed him four 100 dollar bills. Which he saw through the rear view mirror.

"Yes Mr. Shawn," He said.

Jasmine leaned over and gave him another hug, with a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to turn red.

"What time do we set sail?" Jasmine asked him.

Shawn dug a pamphlet out of his bag, which was buried in American money, he had turned in from Canadian. He looked at the cover. "11 am. So we still have about hour."

The taxi drove them to the pier twenty minutes early. Shawn threw the gut $400 bucks and he drove off.

Shawn and Jasmine held their luggage as they looked up at the humongous ship. They boarded and went up to the receptionist.

"We have a reservation," Shawn said.

"And your name is?" The reception asked.

"Should be a room for two, under the name Shawn," The Zombie Nut replied.

"Uh..." The receptionist checked the computer, "Yeah, deck 3, room 369. Have a fun...oh' dear."

"What's wrong?" Shawn frowned.

"We accidentally set two couples up in the same room," She replied, "You and your friend, and another by complete accident."

"Someone screwed up somewhere," Jasmine commented.

Shawn sighed, "Did the other couple get here yet?"

"No," The receptionist answered, "But there's nothing we can do to switch it. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright," Shawn sighed, "We'll manage. How many beds in there?"

"Two," she replied. "So your willing to share it with them?"

"What's the harm of booting them?" Jasmine asked, "We came first, so it's just fair we get it and not them."

"Na, we'll share," Shawn sighed again, "If that's alright."

"I don't see why not!" The receptionist replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as the two went toward their respected room.

"I was hoping for a stay alone together," Jasmine frowned, "But I guess our privacy will be interrupted by two complete freaking strangers."

"We can always ask them for time alone in the room," Shawn suggested, as they turned down a new hall.

Jasmine just crossed her arms, as the two went down a deck.

"Besides," Shawn assured her, "My stay isn't to make anyone else's time fantastic except yours. So spending time in the cabin is only a mere moment of uncomfort for you."

Jasmine looked at him, which made him feel awkward. The two now stood in front of their door.

"Yeah, um...don't talk to me," She said, before entering the cabin.

Shawn sighed, "Um...Jasmine," he began, as he entered to. "Are you okay?"

"No, Shawn, I'm not," Jasmine replied, looking at him. "Now how much longer, til we sail."

Shawn looked at his watch, "About 10 minutes. Why?"

"Because that's how long I don't want you to talk to me," Jasmine replied. Closing the door and placing her bag on one of the beds.

Shawn looked at her, before looking at the bed. Feeling upset that he most likely got on Jasmines bad side by allowing the other couple to stay with them.

Jasmine grabbed his chin and guided it up, "Because if we want alone time, we mine as well start now while we have it."

**15 Minutes later**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Shawn and Jasmine were lying in bed, still fully clothed. Just having some cuddling/make out Gidgette style.

The two hear the honking of the ship and see that their moving.

"I'm sure glad neither of us are seas sick," Jasmine hoped.

"I'm not, are you?" He asked.

"Nope," She answered. "I say we just hang in here for the first couple hours."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Damn," Jasmine cussed, "I forgot about them."

Shawn sighed as he got up to answer the door, "Perhaps their friendly."

"They better!" Jasmine said.

Shawn nodded before answering the door. When he looked into the hall he only saw one person. "Um, aren't their supposed to be a female with you?" He asked.

"Sorry sir," the guy replied, "I'm just the bell boy, here with the other couples luggage. Apparently one of them is seasick."

Shawn could hear the chuckling of Jasmine from within his cabin.

"Well, I'll be sure to place them on their bed, thanks," He said, grabbing the bags and placing them inside. Some seemed to be a lot heavier than others.

"Ut...hm," the bellboy said.

Shawn looked at him and saw he was holding his hand out. "Oh..uh yeah. Nice to meet ya." He gave the bellboy a hand shake before closing the door.

"Wait...no I was looking for a ti.."

Back inside, Shawn used his strength to move one suitcase in particular to the other bed. Jasmine being kind, did the same with the others.

"I wonder how many clothes this lady has," Shawn said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Jasmine shrugged, "Come on, lets just hang out for a bit. I want to see what kind of people we'll be hanging with."

Shawn didn't reply as he sat down on his bed. "You mine as well unpack."

She nodded, "You should...never mind. Forgot you don't have any clothes with ya."

"Just a bag of miracles," Shawn chuckled.

A few minutes later, their was another knock on the door.

"Do you want me to answer, or do you want to?" Shawn asked him.

"You do it," Jasmine replied.

Shawn went and was about to answer the door when he heard to voices. One male and one female.

"Why don't we just go in?" The male asked. "It's our room to."

"No, we can't be rude and just barge in," the female countered. "They have a right to our room to."

"Not our fault the ships employees are a bunch of idiots," the male responded back, "Lets just enter."

"No, we'll wait patiently for one to answer the door," the female said sternly.

Shawn thought that it was nice of the female but kind of annoyed at the male. So he was almost hesitant to answer the door.

"No ones home!" the male said. "Lets just go in."

Shawn opened the door to greet the other couple.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, Knifez. Hoped you liked it.**

**And how did I do for my first time writing or Shazmine.**


	2. Meeting the Roomates

**Disclaimer: I dont own Total Drama. It belongs to it's rightful owner. No profit is being made.**

**A shortish chapter. And yup, almost a year since it's published. Hopefully I can get a sooner update. Most likely late November, if it goes how I plan.**

**This chapter isn't the most exciting, but does do have introductions and development.**

**Remember to review. C:**

* * *

Shawn opened the door to greet the other couple. When he saw them, he didn't expect them to be around his age.

The couple at the door, were also astonished to see someone so close to their generation answer the door.

"Do we have the right room?" The male asked, looking down at a slip of paper.

"I think so," The female replied, almost as baffled as the male.

Shawn scratched his head, "If your looking for room 369 of deck three, then you found the right place."

With the quirk of an eyebrow, the male read the correct information on his receipt. "I guess this is the right room. I wasn't expecting a teenage couple."

"You're pretty much both teenagers too," Shawn countered, as he stepped aside to let the other couple in.

"Thank you," The female appreciated. As she greeted Shawn and then Jasmine with a warm smile. Jasmine simply nodded her head.

The male wasn't so courteous, as he just walked in and found his stuff already there. Hers to. Ignoring the PI couple, he walked over to the bag Shawn had a hard time carrying and revealed it was not full of clothes. Out of everything to be filled with, it had books.

Shawn and Jasmine noticed the male had a read and tealish looking sweater vest with brown hair. And the female had long blond hair and a green sweatshirt. Something about them the two of them looked familiar, but neither had a clue why.

"I was almost sure that was hers," Shawn said, as he closed the door. Motioning toward the female.

The male looked at Shawn, "Sorry to disappoint you if I didn't pack all my special undies."

"I didn't mean it like that," Shawn said awkwardly.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at the male. She turned toward Shawn, "Are you going to kick em' out or am I?."

"Um, no," The male said as he sat down on his bed and started to stuff books under the nightstand. "This is our room. You're the ones who should leave."

The female sighed, "Don't let him bother you. He's just cranky."

"Cranky," The male grunted not looking up. "No, I'm just as happy as an Irish guy finding a leprechaun. I'm happy about getting my foot run over by a damn baggage cart. Being spit on by a pissed off taxi driver. Getting sea sick the moment we set foot on here and most off all, I'm happy about having to share a room with two complete strangers when it should have been just the two of us."

The female shook her head as she sighed. Sitting down next to her partner. She rubbed his back. "We're on a cruise to spend time with each other. So what if we share a room with someone else. We still have each other."

The male look at her. "I know, but it should be just us."

"I'm sorry, it's not," Shawn apologized. "We weren't expecting you two either."

"Yeah," Jasmine crossed her arms, "We wanted quality time with each other just as much as you two did."

The male turned and stared straight at Jasmine. He opened his mouth to say something. But he felt a finger on his lips.

He turned to see his female companion shake her head no.

He turned back and grabbed a smaller bag and headed into the bathroom, they were also forced to share.

With a sigh, the female looked at Shawn and Jasmine. "I do apologize for the mix up. And about him."

"It's alright," Shawn replied, "We're kind of cranky ourselves. But things happen," He turned toward Jasmine. "Right?"

Jasmine quirked her eyebrow, "I guess."

"What are your names?" The female asked curiously.

They told her their names and she greeted them, "I'm Dawn and that's Noah."

"Dawn, can you come here for a second?" Noah asked from the bathroom.

Dawn got up and went to him.

Jasmine watched. "You still want them to room with us? She's fine, but him. I don't think I can share a room with that for seven days."

Shawn shrugged. "We can live with it. If we can survive Pahkitew Island, we should be able to withstand that guys temper. He doesn't look that strong at all ."

Jasmine looked at him, "I'm not sure we..."

Shawn sat down on their bed , he reached out and held her hand. "We can just ignore them and do our thing. We can still have fun. They'll just be a side glance to us."

Jasmine frowned, not liking this. "Fine. I'll live this annoyance, but I'm only doing it for you."

Shawn smiled in appreciation, "Thanks, Jaz." He knew this was their time and just wanted her to relax.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

Before he could even think of a reply. Dawn came back out and grabbed another of their bags and pulled something out. "Found them, there in this one." She looked up from it and saw the two of Shazmine staring at her. "Oops, sorry for the interruption. Just needed these." She showed them a Ziploc bag full of pills. She returned to Noah.

"I wonder what he could possibly need those for?" Jasmine asked surprised.

Shawn didn't know. "Want to explore the ship?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Sure. Let's just make sure they don't steal our stuff while we're gone."

"I trust them," Shawn said, "Or at least I trust her."

Eventually Noah and Dawn returned from the bathroom.

"Thanks," Noah appreciated her help.

"Always," Dawn smiled at him. "I knew you'd need you're anti-seas sick pills."

Noah sat on the bed as Dawn sat next to them. Their backs to Jasmine and Shawn.

"Let's just get some air," Shawn suggested to Jasmine.

Jasmine eyed the other couple, before following Shawn. Her skepticism still on them. But nodded, "Here, keep this just in case." She held up his backpack.

"Why?" Shawn asked, "I won't need my mo..."

Jasmine looked at him, placing a hand over his mouth and nodded her head toward Noah and Dawn. "I want to make sure it won't get taken," She whispered.

Shawn took it from her. "I trust them," He whispered back. "For some reason they look familiar."

"Better safe than sorry," She replied.

With a sigh, Shawn wanted to make it less awkward and nodded, wanting to make her feel better. He slung the bag over his shoulder.

Noah heard the door close and sighed as he lay on his back, resting his head on the pillows. "About time we get time to ourselves."

Dawn giggled at him. "Are we going to do our usual?"

Noah sat up and nodded without a smile. He laid back aganist the head board of the bed and watched as Dawn crawled next to him. "Have fun," he said to her.

She nodded as she got into the Lotus position. Closing her eyes and hands in their normal positions.

Noah leaned over and grabbed a book. He would read and she would meditate.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" She asked. "It could be good for your mind."

"Nah," Noah passed, "I only need these good old fashioned hard covers."

Dawn went back to meditating and Noah read his book. Their usual.

* * *

Jasmine and Shawn can be seen walking along the top deck. Passing by others as they enjoyed or hated their cruise. He wished he didn't have to carry his backpack, even if it was light.

"So um, where do you want to go first?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Jasmine shrugged, "Let's see what's over here."

They climbed some stairs and found the pool.

"And I forgot to pack my swimsuit," Shawn joked.

"You can borrow mine," Jasmine joked with him, playfully elbowing him in his shoulder.

Shawn smirked at her, "Do you think I'd look good?"

Jasmine chuckled, "Maybe."

"Hopefully there might be a gift shop here," Shawn shrugged, "Maybe I could buy one."

The two walked around and to their surprises found a gift shop. It was closed at the time of their arrival though.

"We'll have to check it out at some point," Shawn suggested.

They walked off, and Shawn wasn't looking where he was going, since his attention was still on the gift shop. He bounced into someone. The dude was sturdy though, so he only stumbled back a bit.

Shawn nearly fell himself, but Jasmine caught him. He got back to his feet and looked at the one he bumped into. With the cliche of holding his head, he apologized, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright dude," the guy replied. They saw he had a smile. He was wearing a pinkish like tank top and darkish colored shorts. "Are you, like, okay?"

Shawn nodded. "Thanks. Again, sorry for the bump."

"He's alright Shawn," Jasmine said, wishing they could move along already.

The stranger just smirked, "She's right. We all have accidents. No worries."

Shawn smiled.

"Names Brody," The stranger greeted, "Have a nice cruise. Maybe we'll see each other around again." He held his fist out.

Shawn was confused, but remembered and shared knuckle touch with the surfer looking dude. "Shawn and that's Jasmine."

"Cool. Gotta go, but maybe we can hang out some time. Laters!

" Brody waved as he walked off.

"That guys a bit to optimistic," Jasmine noticed.

"Not really," Shawn said, "So where to next?"

"Doesn't matter," Jasmine said.

After a while of looking, they found the ship was larger than they thought. They found the buffet table, empty, but they knew it would be filled once they came back for dinner. The dining area it was set in was huge itself. There was a grand master piano in one corner and a stage on the far wall where it looked like a band had it's instruments set up.

They also found the Captain exiting his quarters. He looked at the newly couple and right away knew them. "Shawn and Jasmine from Pahkitew Island?"

Shawn went wide eyed, "How'd you know?" He wasn't expecting to see the captain, let alone know that he'd greet them and know their names.

"My kids loved the show you were on," The Captain said.

"They did," Jasmine also found surprising, "That's so sweet."

"I only watched half of it," The Captain admitted, "But I did see ya win that big one. That snow must of been real cold."

"I'm used to it," Shawn admitted, "Before when I was a nut solely thinking about how much a zombie apocalypse could happen. I learned to embrace cold. Stayed in my uncle's freezer for hours just to stay prepared. Like I would say before, you never know when you'll be in a freezing particular."

"Good to know," The Captain said slightly bored. "Just for you celebrities, I'll be honored if you'd sit at the captains table for dinner tonight."

"Sounds swell," Shawn said. "Thanks!"

With a nod, the captain walked off. "Off to steer the ship."

"That was interesting," Shawn commented. "See," he turned toward Jasmine, "Just because we have to share a room. We're already having a blast."

"As long as we're not in our room, I am," Jasmine said.

With a sigh, Shawn turned back to the hall they were in. "Anyway, there's still plenty to see."

They moved to the front of the ship, where the bow was. They looked over railing and saw as waves pushed up aganist the moving ship. They look behind them and see the Big Apple as a spec on the horizon.

"This is amazing," Jasmine said, as she looked at the ever expanding ocean.

"Just think, six and a half more days of this," Shawn said. "Just me...and you."

Jasmine smiled as she looked at Shawn. "So you want to hang like they did in Titanic?"

Shawn looked a bit nervous, "Na, I'm good. Would you like too?"

She giggled at him, "I'm good. I'm also kind of tired, maybe we should head back and take a small nap before dinner."

Shawn nodded, "What are we going to do about Noah and Dawn?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Like you said. I only came for you. So I'm gonna do my best and make sure they don't bother me. Key words being, try to."

Shawn acknowledged it, "That's all I ask. I'll be doing the same anyway. Feeling the warm moment, the two shared a hug, before heading back to their room.

The entire time Shawn was out and about with Jasmine, he had forgotten he had his backpack. The light weight was good and the straps felt like normal clothing after a short time.

When they got to their door, they found it eerily quiet on the other side. They entered and found Noah and Dawn doing their usual. Noah was reading and Dawn was fixated on her meditating.

With an exchange of glances, Shawn and Jasmine shrugged. The quiet in the room would mean good for their minor naps.

The two lie down on their beds, facing each other. Noah decided not to pay no attention and Dawn was to focused on the spirits she was doing.

Shawn again, forgot about the bag and only recognized it when he felt the unusual lump on his back when he laid down.

He sat back up and removed it.

"Why did you bring that?" Jasmine asked him, proper self up on an elbow. She hadn't really thought until now of why he brought it.

"For the cab fair and train tickets I guess," Shawn said a bit stumped. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it _all _then."

"Yeah, maybe," Jasmine agreed. "Do you have anything else in there?"

"Just dental care," Shawn showed her a tooth brush. "And some other things."

Before Jasmine could ask about what other things. The captain came over the loud speaker.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" He panicked, "THE SHIP IS SINKING! I REPEAT THE SHIP IS SINKING! MAN THE LIFEBOATS!"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger? How could I?**

**That's it for now folks! **

**Remember to review. **

**Next Update Apocalyptic Drama.**


End file.
